


Facile

by cryogenic



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shisui has something really big...<br/>If you know what I mean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facile

**Author's Note:**

> *NSFW* Reference to : http://inkei.net/anus/a/%E5%AE%87%E6%99%BA%E6%B3%A2%E6%AD%A2%E6%B0%B4!%E5%AE%87%E6%99%BA%E6%B3%A2%E9%BC%AC!20160509

他们几乎不会谈这个——无论何时何地，因为还存在着太多比这重要得多的事。  
或者说，并非以交谈的方式。

四周不再是南贺川边的小树林，而是什么黑暗又狭窄的地方。  
鼬知道自己是中了幻术，不过因为施术人是止水，他是不会伤害自己的，那种绝对的未知又莫名地变得安心了起来。  
相比起刚刚喧闹又拥挤的家族聚会，鼬反而更喜欢这儿，这儿让他觉得安心。

于是他伸出了手，四下摸索着，温暖而干燥的空气中空无一物，可是移动膝盖时却撞上了什么柔软的东西，身体也不受控制地向边上倒去。  
那是张床，几乎无边无际、软绵绵的几乎要将人吞噬的床。这儿似乎有股奇怪的力量，床褥吸住他就像磁石吸住铁，只能鱼一般地滑动着自己的四肢，床单的材质似乎是丝绸，即使周边黑暗如同最深沉的黎明，也能感受到海浪似的波纹在光滑的表面上堆叠开来。  
而且，他还赤裸着身体。这一事实在他倒向身下的床褥时就涌入自己的脑内。床单刚开始有点儿凉，太过细腻的触感却让身体莫名地热了起来。不知为何，他竟然觉得有点儿兴奋。  
他继续仰面躺在那张床上，双手向上方的虚空抬起，似乎是在探求着什么。就在这时床垫的另一边凹陷了下去，吱呀作响的声音作为幻觉也未免太过真实了些。很快，另一具温暖的身体贴了过来。  
“小鼬。”  
“你喜欢这样的幻觉？”鼬开口道。  
“重要的不是幻觉，而是幻觉中的人。”他颇有几分意味深长地说道，手指轻巧地刮着他单薄的胸口，说不上有什么特别的技巧却让他丢人地喘息出声。  
止水抓起他的一只手，将它贴在自己的脸颊侧边，说道。  
“也不要总是我动手吧，小鼬也请摸摸我吧。”  
鼬微微蜷起被他握住的那只手，手指尖在止水的脸颊上刮了两下。  
“这样可以吗？”  
“完全不够。”止水翻身压住了鼬，在他的嘴唇上亲了一下。  
“请更多地触碰我吧。”

鼬被止水拉着跪坐了起来，裤子拉链被扯下的刺啦声在黑暗中显得更加清晰。紧接着他的右手又被执起，按在对方鼓鼓囊囊的裆部上，已经勃起的阴茎隔着一层布料顶着他的手心。  
从他们还能毫无情欲地坦然面对对方裸体时鼬就知道，止水在某些方面来说算得上是尺寸惊人。当他们确定恋人关系后，鼬试过用手和嘴——一只手完全圈不住，必须得用上两只手；而仅仅是头部埋入口中已经算是困难万分，只能用舌头舔舐来代替。  
鼬低下了头，舌头隔着内裤戳刺着突出的顶部，深色的晕轮慢慢地扩大；挺立的柱体也被抓住，唇舌隔着被浸透至湿润的布料吮吸着敏感的顶部。随后内裤也被剥下，完全勃起的阴茎被抓在了手上，鲜红的舌尖由上至下地刮弄着粗壮的干身，牙齿啮咬过突出的筋脉。  
止水的呼吸声变得粗重了，手指插入了鼬的发间，摸着那些正如它外表一般柔软的发丝。他的手按在了鼬的后脑勺上，龟头压在了鼬的嘴唇上，催促着他更深地吞入自己。  
鼬也温顺地照做了，膨大的头部被含入口中，剩下的部分则是用手指抚慰着，透明的液体顺着撑开至极限的口唇处落下，滴在了阴囊上，想要将那些不知是唾液还是前列腺液还是干脆两者的混合给吸回口中时却发出了让人牙酸的淫靡声响。  
鼬继续吮吸着，已经立起的性器在身下的床单上磨蹭着，拖出一条湿漉漉的深色痕迹。突出的脊骨就像一道弓弦，长长的发尾散落于上。止水随意地抓住一把，用发梢骚弄着鼬的嘴角。  
“止水……唔！”  
他干脆抓起了更多，柔软的发丝磨蹭着湿乎乎的性器柱身，这是一种前所未有的感觉。  
“我很喜欢你的头发。”止水说道。  
“不，应该说你的哪里我都喜欢……喜欢好久了。”  
“乖，翻过身来，我想要你的全部……”

鼬腹部向下地趴在一个枕头上，之前口腔被彻底撑开的酸胀感还残存在磨得通红肿胀的嘴唇上。髋骨部分被抬高，膝盖则是放松地微微分开。止水的双手在他的腰窝上流连，之后又滑进了双腿之间，一只手摸着他两侧突出的膝盖骨，另一只手则附上了他腿间半抬头的性器，轻轻地揉捏着。  
“舒服吗？”止水笑着说道。鼬的脸埋在了手臂里，只发出了几声确认的闷哼。  
他又多摸了几下，随即又将注意力放在了因为渴望而湿润不堪的穴口上。润滑剂的顶端被干脆地直接塞入了身体里，粘稠的油膏被挤入身体后很快就因为肠道的热度而融化成了液体，体内又涨又凉的感觉让鼬哼叫出声，止水又给自己的手上挤上了一点儿油膏，小心地探入了鼬的身体内。  
不知道是不是幻术的影响，鼬流出的东西远远比平时要多得多，这儿又太过狭小，似乎只能容下彼此二人，因此那黏糊糊的声音几乎就是在两个人的耳边响起来的。  
鼬的肩膀不自觉地缩了起来。  
止水抬起一只手，在鼬的背后按摩着，手劲掌握得正好，那一小块儿紧张的皮肤很快就因为这多余的关爱而放松下来，隐隐地发着烫。  
止水俯身下来，动物一般地用鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭他的耳侧，鼬扭过头迎上了他的嘴唇。在亲吻中鼬放松了膝盖，打开了双腿，那只被他打湿的手直接推进了他的身体，一次两根。  
被填满的感觉让鼬睁大了眼睛，可是他的嘴唇仍然被止水叼在嘴里，喘息被止水全数吞进了喉咙里。

“鼬的里面……好湿……好暖和……”  
在接吻的间隙止水断断续续地说道，破碎的词句雪片般散落在他耳边，很快又完全融化了。  
而作为回报，鼬吞进了那两根熟悉无比的手指，它们伴随着那懒洋洋的湿吻在他的体内进出着，剪刀一般地撑开又并拢，手指尖勾起抚触着肠壁堆叠的皱褶。  
鼬出了不少汗，全身上下都是黏糊糊的，摸上去莫名有点黏手。止水放过了他的嘴唇，在黑暗中对着那双失神的黑色眼睛露出了笑容，舌尖在他胀痛的唇瓣上轻轻舔了一下。  
“再坚持一下，很快就好了。”

第三根手指也很快地埋入了体内，就像在检查扩张的情况一样四处摸索着。修剪圆润的指甲刮擦着脆弱的肉壁，很快就像关在袋子里的猫一般开始作弄人，它们张开、撑大，就像一把伞，超过阈值的刺激就像电流一般顺着尾骨向脑子里冲。  
“呜——！”  
鼬不舒服地哼叫出声，下面却因为快感而射了出来，肠道剧烈地收缩绞紧。

“看不出来嘛，小鼬喜欢被彻底撑开的感觉。”止水将手指抽了出来，故意这么说道。  
“不，不是——”  
鼬无力地辩解着，转头望向他的眼眼睛被泪膜覆盖，可怜巴巴地溢满了泪水，就像镜中的花朵，极难分辨出其中的情绪。  
止水将自己的手指抽出，转而将自己的东西顶了上去。  
“现在来试试看我的、更大的，好吗？”  
卵形的龟头先是在臀部的褶皱处磨蹭着，刺激着脆弱又敏感的周围神经。  
“不要……这个不可以……太大……太大了……止水……请……”  
“不，鼬，你能做到的。”

止水像哄小孩一般地说着，紧紧托着他的臀部，随后一点点碾进他的穴口。环状肌几乎被撑到极限，被拉扯开的灼热痛感在他的背后烧灼着，鼬喘息了起来。止水在他边上安慰他，继续说着些称赞他的话语。  
“放松点……这是最不好受的部分，小鼬已经做得很好了，剩下的肯定也能全部吃下去吧……”  
他说着，埋藏于他体内的勃起更深地推了进来，一直进到了最深处。这温存漫长仿佛谋杀，鼬揪紧了身下的床单，不成调地呻吟着。  
头发彻底散了，发绳只是松松地挂在发尾，长发和刘海被汗黏在了脸上。止水的胸膛压在他的脊背上，咚咚的心跳声透过单薄的皮肤与骨肉传来，两个人重叠的体温让鼬感觉有点儿兴奋。

“眼角红了呢，真是可爱。”  
止水低下头仔细端详着鼬的脸庞，随后浅浅地动了起来。  
内壁早已被撑开至麻木，肠道内堆叠的皱褶被狠狠地碾开，复又反射一般地重新吸附上来。火热的性器在体内磨蹭的感觉很快就转化为了一股微弱的快感，连带着直肠也变得敏感起来。止水抽插得很浅，只是不断地用胀大的头部碾压着最顶端，很快，那种快感不断地堆积，在最深处的位置变得越来越强烈。

“呜——”  
发出了黏腻软弱得不像自己的声音，因为快感眼泪不受控制地溢出，鼬闭上了眼睛，止水用牙齿咬住黏在他眼睛边上的额发，将它们拨开，汗湿的脸庞露了出来，止水温柔地吻着他的眼角。  
“不要咬下唇啊，我想听到，更多的，小鼬的声音啊……”  
嘴上说着温柔的话语，身体却不断地做出残忍的事情。止水没有再恶作剧一般地碾着鼬有感觉的地方，转而是凶狠地抽插了起来。被彻底撑开的身体像是习惯了容纳这根巨物一样，每一次都能顶入了最深处，每一次进出时都要带出些黏腻的液体，大腿之间潮湿一片。鼬的呻吟声支离破碎，一边在他的肩膀和脖颈上留下吻痕，直到特别深的一次进入后，鼬达到了高潮。

止水将自己拔了出来，将鼬翻了个面，抱在了自己的腿上，亲吻着他汗湿的额角与太阳穴边突突跳动着的血管。  
“已经出来两次了……”他取下了鼬的发绳，却转而将它束缚在了第二次高潮后疲软的阴茎上。  
“——帮你绑住，应该不会有问题吧？”  
在接连两次的剧烈高潮后，鼬自然是没有多余的力气去反抗，本来想要伸手遮挡住自己被外物绑住的性器，可是手又被止水抓住按在了两侧，强行袒露出已经无法见人的身体。  
原本规规整整扎好的发辫彻底散落开来，被汗湿的头发散落在肩膀两侧，苍白纤细过头仿佛人偶一般的躯体也因为情欲镀上了一层红，而红色的头绳就像指环一般圈在了潮湿又黏腻的性器上，过于昏暗的环境更是让这一切变得煽情无比。  
“小鼬真的，好美。”故意在恋人耳边说着不合时宜的称赞话语，“温馨的肉体，却被挽进强烈的情欲中。”  
“……还要继续做吗？”鼬凑在他耳边说道，低沉而沙哑的声音就像融化的砂糖。  
“你还没有满足吧，止水……”手臂环上了他的脖颈，止水张了张嘴。  
“鼬觉得没问题的话，当然好。”

“进去了吗？”  
止水几乎是明知故问一般地说道，他口干舌燥，独独头部被绞紧的触感几乎让人失控。但是他忍耐住了，现在还不能这样做。他伸手托住了鼬的臀部，却又被拍开拒绝。鼬沉下腰，两只手向后掰开了自己的臀肉，努力让自己更深地吞入进去。酸胀的大腿肌肉抽搐着，连带着膝盖也抖个不停，几乎支撑不住身体的重量，艳丽如晚霞一般的红潮蔓延至了全身。  
“嗯……唔……啊……”  
鼬现在几乎任何有意义的字词都说不出来，只是沉重地喘息着，发出丢脸的难耐泣音。  
即使是之前已经被好好进入撑开的后穴，要做现在这样的事也是困难万分。止水再一次伸出了手，托住了他。这次鼬没有固执地拒绝他，反而任由他去了。  
因为之前的进出与出汗已经变得湿淋淋的臀瓣，皮肤触碰起来似乎比往常更加柔滑。再次抬头的阴茎被自己绑上了丝带，丝绳头部垂下摩擦着自己的小腹，顺着张得大开的腿间能够清晰地看见被吞入体内的粗壮的性器。  
止水扶住了鼬，慢慢地让他一点点坐到了自己身上。已经高潮过的甬道比平时来得还要温暖与紧致，当他终于顶到最深处时，鼬几乎是如释重负一般地叹了一口气，随即露出了一个汗淋淋的虚弱笑容，分开的双腿盘上了止水的腰。  
止水再也忍不住了，他难耐地呼唤着自己恋人的名字，抓住对方的髋部毫不讲理地向上顶弄着。  
而这个姿势又进入得格外深，鼬疑心自己要被从内里撑开分成两半。他被止水圈在怀里，环抱住他的臂膀上的肌肉青筋暴起。再次抬头的性器被两个人的腹部压在之中挤压磨蹭着，顶着止水的腹部，由此诞生的热度几乎要将他融化，喘息呻吟声如同发芽的种子，再也无法压抑在喉咙中。  
在几次格外凶狠的撞击之后，止水大发慈悲地拉开了那条被挪作他用的丝绳，释放在了鼬的体内。已经撑开至麻木的肠壁已经辨不出是热还是凉，被折磨许久的阴茎跳动了两下，出精时比起快感还留下了一点儿疼。  
可是偏偏就是那点疼痛，却在之后变化为了更加强烈的满足感。

 

意识从幻觉世界中脱出，就如同薄冰浮上了水面。  
“我想让你看到这些，就跟我每次看到你都想说‘喜欢’一样。”  
止水眼前手里剑一般四方的万花筒图案褪去，血红色的眼眸回归成了平时常见的黑色的温和模样。可是鼬仍然觉得有点儿恍惚，方才在幻境中的放肆此时突然地反馈到了身体上，那些被抚触、被填满、被撑开的感觉。  
鼬莫名觉得膝盖有点发软，止水几乎是心领神会地赶在之前扶住了他。他们坐了下来，后脑勺悠闲地倚靠着背后的树干。止水的手指还插在他的发间，玩弄着他的辫子，过了一会儿，才如梦初醒一般地开口道。  
“抱歉，好像有点太过分了。”他道着歉。  
“……止水，下次的话”鼬说道。  
“你可以在现实中对我这么做。”

END


End file.
